A Promise I Can Keep
by Yami Malika
Summary: How a wound, and peroxide can bring two people together. In this case Sasuke and Sakura. Saying OOC just to be on the safe side… Slight fluff I guess? [Oneshot SasuSaku]


A Promise I Can Keep

By: Yami Malika

Disclaimer:

-sigh- If I don't own Yuugiou, I don't own Naruto either…

Summary: How a wound, and peroxide can bring two people together; in this case Sasuke and Sakura. Saying OOC just to be on the safe side… slight fluff I guess? (Oneshot SasuSaku)

-

Hey! I decided to write a Naruto fic! XD; This was done out of boredom at 1 AM in the morning… It's really short too. Sorry! I tried to keep everyone in character though. That counts…right? Well enjoy my first shot of a POV, and SasuSaku!

-

(Sasuke's POV)

I was walking through the forest. Glancing at my arm at which I had recently received a wound on I sighed. Just then, I sensed that I was being watched. Turning on my heel, I studied my surroundings. Just trees. Shrugging, I continued to walk stuffing my hands into my pockets. I heard a rustling of leaves now.

"I swear to God, if it's Naruto that's following me..." I thought out loud, my eye twitching. I continued on my way, but turned around suddenly catching who was following me. There was a soft gasp, and the person ran behind a tree. It was Sakura. She peeked from behind the tree, looked at me, blushed and hid once again. I rolled my eyes.

"Sakura, I know you're there, come out now." I said, not realizing how harsh it came out as usual.

Sakura had her eyes locked to the ground, her face crimson.

"I...bought some more medicinal supplies...y'know, for your arm?" she mumbled holding out what looked like a first aid kit. Now that I thought about it, I hadn't even bothered changing the wrap I had around my cut since it was inflicted.

"Thanks...I guess," I said, avoiding her eyes and looking into the distance. Her head shot up, as she grabbed my other arm and dragged me over to a log. She took off my bandages, and opened the kit she had, fumbling through it. I noticed that she had taken out a bottle of some sort and a piece of cloth.

"This is peroxide." She began showing me the bottle. "If you don't put this on your arm, It's gonna' be infected, got it?"

I nodded my head dumbly, though I knew very well what peroxide was. She placed the cloth on the top of the bottle and turned it over.

"This is going to sting...Just warnin' ya." Sakura said smiling up at me. I blushed a bit. ...Blushed!

She placed the wet cloth on my cut, and at first, I felt nothing, but as she said, it stung. Like all hell I might add.

Wincing, I heard Sakura laughing.

"I'm sorry! You just looked like a child, the way you acted! You have gotten wounds that hurt worse than a little peroxide!" She giggled.

I shot her a stern look, which quieted her in an instant.

She looked down at her lap, and her face turned red again.

"S-Sorry..."

"It's...It's okay..." I cut in reassuringly. Why am I acting so strange today?

Sakura took out a bandage and wrapped it around my arm, rambling on about how Naruto was bothering her, and such.

Staring at her...she looked kind of cute, talking freely yet putting so much work into a simple task of wrapping a bandage. Ah! I have to stop thinking of this! I have more important things to think about than a girl...

"All done!" she said proudly, admiring her work. "Not too shabby If I say so myself."

Grunting, I stood up. Sakura did the same, and hugged my arm...my bad arm. I could've yelled at her about it...but I didn't.

"Please promise me you'll take better care of yourself okay?" She pleaded, her light green eyes glistening in the setting sun. "First it's a cut, then who knows what...I don't want to lose you..."

I patted her on the head, and looked away and blushed once again. Lightly, so she didn't really notice. I released myself, and walked away.

"Come back to the village before it gets too late Sasuke!" she called, her voice fading away as I walked farther.

I grinned.

"Don't worry Sakura…I promise…"

-

Well, what do you think? Reviews are humbly accepted!


End file.
